


You'd say it anyway

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Change, hints of past Oikage, karasuno wins, sad fic, seijou's loss, spoilers for recent manga chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We lost.”<br/>That’s the first thing Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi just stares sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I realized that I am not as happy as I should be at Karasuno's win. Sorry boys, it's just because I can't handle Oikawa's sadness too well :'((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just here because I got too many damn feels after the last manga chapter, ugh, someone please tell me how to handle this...

* * *

 

_“We lost.”_

That’s the first thing Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi just stares sideways.

“Again,” adds Hanamaki, as coolly as he does when they win, but then Oikawa exclaims _"WE WON!"_ with as mush vigor as this lacks. 

Oikawa grits his teeth. His hair overshadows his eyes when he looks down, glaring at the gym floor like it held the answers. His face is covered with sweat, the usually handsome features so drenched and contorted with _anger_ that Iwaizumi is convinced Oikawa let a few tears slip without anyone’s notice.  

He has to be crying, even if Oikawa does not show it; he _is_ hurt, _even if he doesn’t show it._ Inside, Iwaizumi knows for sure that he is.

He decides that he is too, it’s a pretty big loss after all: blowing away your last chance like that.

Iwaizumi lets his head fall back and his eyes meet the glare of the stadium lights. It shines brightly, too brightly, and he brings a hand to shadow his eyes which hurt like hell.

“Yeah, we did.” He mouths vaguely.

Oikawa is still standing there, beside him, posture rigid and hands clenched at his sides.

 _It’s not your fault_ , Iwaizumi wants to say, like he does, after every match they lose, after every mistake Oikawa makes and ends up blaming himself. _You did well_ , is what he wants to say, like he always does, when they win a match.

 _It’s not your fault, stop being so serious dammit!_ he wants to yell it out to stupid Oikawa who thinks the world of himself and shoulders all the blame. He wants to say something, _anything_ , to this dumbass who is _dumb_ _enough_ to say words like, _“I’m sorry, it was because I did not train enough, it was because of me."_

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t comfort him just yet, not when they are here, standing like defeated bastards and Karasuno is jumping with joy on the other side. He knows if he says it here, Oikawa will surely believe that it _is_ his fault.   

“Line up starts in two minutes,” he says almost mechanically; even though his heart is overwhelmed with feeling, he prays for his voice to not to convey that emotion.

Oikawa shakes his head the slightest bit, and his feet move heavily to carry him to the bench. Kindaichi looks like he will follow Oikawa, so Iwaizumi juts out an arm to stop him.

“Leave him alone just for now, okay?” he says softly, and Kindaichi nods in understanding.  

Iwaizumi is in the process of turning and accepting a water bottle from Kunimi when his eyes catch on a flash of orange and black. Suddenly, his already thought-riddled mind goes into overdrive, a thousand bad scenarios filling his head at rocket speed.

All he knows is that this won’t end well.

_Crap…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I am not the only one who's sad :((


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POVs will be changing a lot, because it's kinda my habit to do that,,, so please guess (?)

* * *

 

_Tobio is coming here…_

Oikawa’s mind is in a frenzied state.

_He is coming here, oh no-_

“Oikawa-san!” It is Kageyama’s voice that calls him out of his semi-stupor.

Said person flinches visibly, and even _he_ knows that he is shaking with fear.

What does he want to say, do? More importantly, what does Tobio _expect_ him to do? _Why is he even here?_ To hear a “Congrats you finally won!”??

Oikawa does nothing and looks on blankly.

“Uh… uhm, I, well…” His worryingly cute underclassman is having trouble beginning his sentence, Oikawa should be photographing this great moment for future use and abuse; only this time, he isn’t sure if there will a ‘next time’ where they can meet like this, on the same court.  

“What is it, Tobio-chan?” he begins, instead. The raven head opens his mouth to say something, but Iwa-chan is soon interrupting them.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

_Crap… that kid is faster than I thought…_

Iwaizumi is cursing himself all throughout the short sprint from where he stood to the benches.

“Kageyama, that’s quite enough,” he calls out, coming to a stop in front of them both.

 “Iwaizumi-san…” Kageyama says and looks, as if he _knows_ what he thinks Kageyama meant, but he didn’t really mean it that way.

There is only one question that’s bothering him now: will Oikawa react like he did in middle school, or not? If he will, well, that’s why Iwaizumi chose to plant himself so close to him, to prevent anything _before_ it happens.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa is sitting down and staring up his friend with glazed eyes.

The moment he looks at those eyes, though, is the moment he changes his mind.

_Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa is grown-up enough to handle this on his own?_

But Iwaizumi could never know with Oikawa. 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama POV

* * *

 

Kageyama knows this a misunderstanding, and he wants nothing more than to clear it.

“Ano…” he begins. “I know you both think that I want to razz you or something, but that’s not why I’m here.”

The declaration has the immediate attention of both third years, who stare at him with eyes blown wide.

“I don’t want to rub it in your face, so please listen to me,” he tries again, and then, against all his wishes, bends his head and waist at an angle of ninety-degrees to show that he actually means it. Because he really  _does_.  

A laugh gurgles itself up Oikawa’s throat, “You’ve always been bad with words, you know, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama nods his head swiftly in agreement, it’s not like he needed Oikawa _senpai_  to tell him, he already _knew that_ (because Hinata – that dumbass – was always saying the same thing)

“That… your, no…”

“Ah, that toss,” Oikawa says, understanding Kageyama’s dilemma for once, who is undoubtedly surprised, then, “Iwa-chan, please leave my cute kouhai alone,”

Kageyama’s eyes widen more than they should have, he was so _astonished_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all are expecting Oikawa to react violently after the match, but what if he goes all soft and understanding all of a sudden (it would break my heart, what else...)
> 
> Edit: it happened! It happened! My heart is broken into a thousand itty-bitty pieces :'(((


End file.
